Resistencia Al Alcohol
by FalknerZero
Summary: Durante una de las celebraciones de los Mugiwaras, Nami se da cuenta que Luffy bebe sake sin ser afectado, lo que la confunde ya que recordaba que el azabache no soportaba el alcohol, por ello surge la duda en la navegante que decidida busca conocer el secreto de la resistencia al alcohol por parte de su capitán... (Lemmon)...LuNa


**NOTA: Nuevo fic... Al parecer, estos oneshots surgen sin que lo desee, ya que siendo sincero, el trabajo (el cual estoy feliz), no me permite anclar bien las ideas del próximo fic, pero cuando termine las ideas y los miniresumenes, me sentaré para escribir los capitulos, lo prometo...**

 **Después de un poco de tranquilidad y porque no decirlo demostracion de cariño, ya valia la pena subir un lemmon ¿no?... Disfruten y sin mas palabras que escribir de mi parte, les dejo leer...**

Resistencia al Alcohol

Era una noche en la que los Mugiwaras hacían una de sus tantas celebraciones, donde se festejaba la derrota de la Neo Marine y que Luffy había luchado con una leyenda de la Marina, Zephyr "Brazo Negro" derrotándolo…

Los festejos continuaban con la comida exquisita hecha por Sanji y gracias a Robin, Zoro se despojaba de uno de sus barriles repletos de un buen sake que, a palabras del espadachín era el mejor que había probado en la isla Gyojin…

Sanji con sus ojos en corazoncitos giraba alrededor de Nami y Robin enalteciendo su belleza, Usopp le contaba historias a Chopper, Franky gritaba haciendo sus poses y Brook amenizaba el ambiente tocando su violín con grandes melodías, dignas del apodado internacionalmente "Soul King" …

Nami charlaba amenamente con Robin cuando observó que Luffy estaba al lado de Zoro y tomaba sake mientras platicaba animadamente con su primer nakama, por lo que, recordando festejos anteriores, la navegante sabía que su capitán no tomaba mucho ya que su sistema no estaba diseñado para soportar tanto alcohol…

En ese momento, Nami miró como Luffy pedía a Zoro que le sirviera más sake en su tarro, de manera que sabiendo que si seguía bebiendo de esa manera el azabache terminaría mal, dejó a Robin y Sanji charlar, yendo hacia donde se encontraban sus nakamas…

 **-Zoro, ya no le deberías servir más sake a Luffy, sabes que no aguanta mucho** \- habló Nami, pero el espadachín terminando de servir alcohol a su capitán, soltaba una carcajada que disgustó a la pelinaranja **-Aunque no lo creas bruja, Luffy ya es un hombre y me ha estado llevando el ritmo desde hace un buen rato, jajajaja-** finalizó sirviéndose sake y brindando con el azabache…

 **\- ¿Hombre? -** preguntó Nami - **Luffy aún es un idiota que terminara con una terrible jaqueca si no detienes esta estupidez, espadachín idiota-** finalizó con ligero semblante de enojo que Zoro detectó como que el orgullo de la navegante estaba herido…

 **\- ¿Temes que nuestro capitán te derrote en esto, bruja? -** preguntó Zoro echando más leña al fuego **\- ¿Crees que perdería con alguien que no sabe beber?** \- le respondió entre dientes mientras Luffy ignoraba que era objeto de una apuesta…

 **-Únete a nosotros, Nami, shishishishi-** habló Luffy devorando un pedazo de carne y bebiendo sake **\- ¿Estás bien Luffy? -** le preguntó ya que seguía cuerdo como si el alcohol no afectara su sistema **\- ¿Cuánto has bebido?** \- le cuestionó acercándose para buscar algun rubor en el rostro del joven de goma…

 **-He bebido como diez tarros de sake, shishishishi-** habló Luffy mostrando su inmensa sonrisa, así que Nami sabiendo que eso era inusual, se sentó en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny arrebatándole el tarro del cual bebía su capitán…

- **Sanji-kun ¿me puedes traer un tarro para beber, por favor? -** preguntó Nami bebiendo el poco sake que quedaba en el tarro de Luffy, así que ni tardo ni perezoso, el cocinero regresaba dejando un tarro en las manos de la navegante…

 **-Aquí tienes mi dulce ángel** \- habló Sanji para después regresar con Robin retomando su plática **-Sírveme Zoro-** habló Nami regresándole el tarro a Luffy **\- ¡También a mí, shishishishi-** también le pidió el azabache mirando fijamente a la pelinaranja…

 **-Espero puedas seguir mi ritmo, Luffy-** habló Nami empezando a beber **-Por supuesto-** le respondió sonriendo y continuando su mini competencia junto a Zoro hasta que sus demás nakamas decidian unirse al reto…

 **\- ¡Todos queremos súper-participar! -** exclamó Franky haciendo su pose en tanto de uno de sus enormes brazos surgia una mano pequeña en señal de reto - **Si otros se unen, se acabará mi sake-** murmuró Zoro fastidiado…

 **-No sé si tomar demasiado alcohol termine por dañar mi hígado, aunque claro, no tengo hígado, yohohohoho-** habló Brook sentándose en el césped **\- ¿Tú también? -** preguntó Zoro comenzando a resignarse…

 **-Les mostraré a mis ángeles que el alcohol no me afecta-** habló Sanji cayendo en una fantasía donde derrotaba a sus nakamas mientras Nami y Robin lo admiraban **\- ¡Por supuesto que me casaré con** **las dos! -** exclamó con los brazos al aire inundado en su fantasía **–"Ese pervertido caerá primero"-** pensó Zoro ignorándolo en lo que hacía cuentas de cuantos barriles perdería esa noche…

 **-Veamos si Luffy en verdad ha cambiado-** habló Usopp que se mostraba interesado ya que sus únicas victorias contra el capitán eran en ese tipo de competencias…

 **-Quien gane esta competencia, no deberá hacer la guardia del Sunny durante una semana, fufufufu-** habló Robin siendo la última en unirse ya que deseaba que al menos hubiera un premio para el ganador y así el festejo se volvería algo atractivo para sus demás nakamas…

 **-Me parece perfecto jajajaja-** habló Zoro confiado, de modo que Chopper siendo el único que no participaría, acudía hacia el cuarto de enfermería para preparar compresas frías y medicinas para la resaca que afectaría a sus nakamas al día siguiente…

El alcohol empezó a fluir en el Thousand Sunny así que, entre pláticas, juegos absurdos y estar bebiendo, caía el primer mugiwara…

Franky que se sentía como el padre de los mugiwaras después de haber dejado a la Franky Family en Water Seven, había dejado de beber alcohol para solamente beber refresco de cola, por lo que su sistema ya no soportaba el alcohol, sumado a que en su mente surgía la idea de un gran invento, gracias a la inspiración de esa noche ocasionada por el sake **\- ¡Narizotas me alcanzas cuando ya no aguantes, te súper aseguro que este invento te sorprenderá! -** exclamó retirandose de la competencia…

El alcohol continuaba sirviéndose y bebiéndose hasta que salió el segundo derrotado: **Usopp** …

A pesar de tener mayor lógica y conocimientos que Luffy, el tirador no podía creer que el capitán hubiera cambiado tanto su resistencia al alcohol, ya que seguía como si el alcohol no afectara su sistema, en cambio él solamente veía como todo se movía, así que tambaleándose decidió ir con Franky para apoyarlo en el invento que haría **-Esta vez ganaron, el súper valiente capitán sustituto de los Mugiwaras, Usopp, acepto mi derrota-** alardeó sumamente ebrio y chocando contra las paredes…

 **-Hay que seguir esto en la cocina, ¿no creen? -** sugirió Robin ya que el aire de la noche empezaba a caer y por ende la temperatura bajaba **-Me parece bien-** habló Nami que volteaba a ver a Luffy esperando que ya no pudiera coordinar movimientos **\- "Maldición, ya debería estar ebrio"-** pensó observando como el capitán cargaba uno de los barriles de sake para dirigirse a la cocina…

 **\- ¿No vienes Brook? -** preguntó Luffy notando que no los acompañaba **-No sería justo de mi parte entrar en una competencia donde el alcohol no me afectará, además una nueva canción ha llegado a mi alma y estaré en la guardia de esta noche para practicarla, Luffy-san** \- le contestó empezando a afinar su guitarra electrica **-Está bien, shishishishi** \- finalizó el joven de goma entrando a la cocina con los que decidían continuar el reto…

En la cocina, los Mugiwaras restantes seguían en la competencia hasta que llegó el siguiente en ser derrotado por el alcohol: **Sanji** …

A diferencia de los demás, el cocinero cometió el error de querer impresionar a las chicas de la tripulación de manera que bebía rápidamente el sake, provocando que cayera en un sueño profundo y casi se golpeara en la mesa, accidente que evitó Zoro al sostenerlo…

- **Ero-cook, te dije que no bebieras tan rápido el sake, eres un idiota-** habló Zoro acomodando a su nakama en una silla - **Mellorine-** murmuró Sanji intentando besarlo en tanto el espadachín le azotaba el rostro en la mesa soportando la burla de sus nakamas…

 **-Le diré a Brook que lo deje en nuestro dormitorio-** habló Zoro cargando a Sanji y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a sus nakamas continuar en la competencia **-No se acaben el sake-** susurro por última vez suspirando al saber que ya iban cuatro barriles…

 **\- ¿Cómo es que ahora soportas el alcohol? -** preguntó Nami aprovechando la pausa para interrogar a su capitán **-Rayleigh me dijo que un pirata siempre festeja con alcohol, así que empecé a festejar como es debido, shishishishi-** le respondió sorprendiendola ya que conocía que el Rey Oscuro había educado a Luffy en varios aspectos, pero no se imaginaba que también le enseñara sobre los estereotipos piratas…

A punto de seguir el interrogatorio, la puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando a Zoro que se sentaba junto a Robin dispuesto a continuar la competencia **-Bueno solo quedamos cuatro, esto se pone interesante-** finalizó en forma de reto comenzando a servir más sake y charlando con sus nakamas hasta que la puerta se abría nuevamente…

- **Hay medicinas listas para la resaca y pequeñas compresas frías en la enfermería, no abusen del alcohol-** habló Chopper que ya vestía su pijama con un pequeño gorro **-Gracias doctor** \- habló Robin sonriendo **\- ¡Que me digas doctor no me hará feliz, idiota! -** exclamó el reno avergonzado **-Digo, buenas** **noches-** finalizó recobrando la calma para después irse…

Continuando la competencia, finalmente llegó un nivel en que los presentes entendían que su orgullo como pirata estaba en juego, pero en especial, una chica de cabello color naranja no podía creer que su capitán idiota, aquel que consideraba un niño por no soportar el alcohol, ahora estuviera compitiendo a un nivel que cualquier consideraría irrazonable…

- **Sírveme más, Zoro-** exigió Nami que empezaba a mostrar falta de coordinación **\- ¿Cómo se siente que Luffy te puede vencer en tu terreno, bruja? -** preguntó al darse cuenta ello **-Cállate, sabes que aun puedo soportar, idiota-** le contestó bebiendo el sake que se derramaba por sus mejillas…

 **-Zoro, llévame a mi camarote, por favor-** habló Robin llegando a su límite y apoyándose en el espadachín que la ayudaba a levantarse para cargarla **-Fue impresionante cuanto soportaste-** le murmuró siendo besado por la arqueóloga que no le importaba que los vieran, aunque los únicos presentes ya conocían de la relación…

- **Luffy y yo te esperamos en el acuario, ya es incómodo beber en la cocina-** habló Nami interrumpiendo a sus nakamas ya que lo único que le importaba era derrotar al azabache **-Está** **bien** \- le respondió observando como el capitán cargaba con el barril de sake…

 **-Luffy derrótala por mi ¿de acuerdo? -** habló Zoro mientras Luffy asentía y Nami se empezaba a molestar, ya que parecía que el peliverde conocía el secreto de la resistencia al alcohol del capitán – **Ya lárgate-** murmuró Nami entre dientes para después salir rumbo al acuario…

En el acuario, Luffy y Nami seguían bebiendo animadamente, pero un buen rato pasaba y Zoro ya no regresaba, de modo que la navegante sumamente orgullosa, sabía que había derrotado al más fuerte competidor, pero todavía quedaba su capitán…

 **\- ¿Aun no sientes nada Luffy? -** preguntó Nami revelando un rubor provocado por el alcohol **-Estoy un poco mareado Nami, solo es eso-** le respondió sincero dejándola boquiabierta ya que no podía creer eso, ella hacía horas que no coordinaba movimientos y el muy idiota de su capitán ¡SOLO ESTABA UN POCO MAREADO!...

Enfadada y buscando respuestas, Nami se abalanzó sobre Luffy sin percatarse que detrás estaba el barril de sake que, por el movimiento brusco, reventaba mojándolos…

 **-¡Maldición Luffy! ¡Estoy empapada! -** exclamó Nami viendo su ropa **\- ¡Y luego el idiota de Zoro no regresa, ya hubiera traído otro barril de sake! -** continuó como si no le importara ya que seguia necia en conocer el secreto del joven de goma…

 **\- ¿Quieres que traiga otro barril de la bodega, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy tratando de calmarla, pero los ojos de la pelinaranja se clavaban en el cuerpo constituido de su capitán que se marcaba debido a lo empapado que se hallaba su cardigan…

 **-Quédate Luffy, aún queda sake por beber-** susurró Nami con una mirada sugerente confundiendo al azabache que empezaba a buscar aquel barril **-Nami, no veo nada…-** habló siendo interrumpido por la navegante que enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello de su capitán, besándolo profundamente y dejándole el sabor del sake junto al de mikan de los labios de ella…

Terminado el beso, Nami se alejó de Luffy dejando entre las comisuras de los labios de ambos un pequeño hilillo de saliva, demostrando el ambiente que se empezaba a respirar en el acuario…

Luffy comprendió rápidamente lo que buscaba su navegante, así que observando las gotas de alcohol recorrer el cuerpo de la pelinaranja solamente cubierto por aquel bikini color verde, el capitán empezaba a lamerle sus hombros desnudos…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami sorprendida ya que desde la primera sesión sexual que habían tenido, el azabache había encontrado los puntos sensibles en ella...

Continuando con las caricias, Luffy llegaba al borde del bikini de Nami y empezó a lamer la zona donde se escondían los pezones de la pelinaranja, haciendo que estos sobresalieran para gusto del joven de goma…

 **\- ¿Qué tienes Nami? -** preguntó Luffy al ver que era empujado ligeramente por su navegante - **Quítate tu cárdigan-** le respondió libre del mareo, besándolo nuevamente totalmente nublada por el deseo…

Aventando el cárdigan de su capitán, Nami se colocaba encima restregando sus enormes pechos en los pectorales de Luffy que tomaba con sus manos la cintura de la pelinaranja para después bajar hacia su trasero…

Luffy acariciaba la espalda de Nami para comenzar a desenredar el agarre que tenía el bikini verde hasta que, sintiendo sus pechos libres, la navegante se levantaba en tanto el capitán seguia el movimiento bamboleante de esa parte femenina…

Sin importarle la competencia por la resistencia del alcohol, Nami ahogó a Luffy entre sus pechos - **Tócame, por favor-** le suplico guiando las manos de su capitán para que presionara aquella parte suave en ella…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami al sentir como los pezones de sus pechos eran estimulados por la lengua del azabache que continuaba su labor mientras la pelinaranja le acariciaba el cabello…

Dejando unos pechos satisfechos, Luffy cargaba a Nami para acostarla en el sillón, despojándola de aquellos jeans ajustados a su figura para dejarla completamente desnuda…

 **\- ¡Oh si Luffy! -** murmuró Nami al sentir como su sexo era recorrido por la lengua del joven de goma que sintiendo como la humedad de aquella zona incrementaba introducía sus dedos provocando espasmos en las piernas de la pelinaranja…

Tomando la cabeza de Luffy, Nami seguía envuelta de ese inmenso placer **\- ¡Ahhhhh! -** gimio con impetu al sentir como su clitoris era asediado por los labios de su capitán que gracias a sus dedos que exploraban el interior del sexo de su navegante hallaba un punto que tocaba con insistencia…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami llegando al clímax dejándose caer en el sillón del acuario en tanto el azabache saboreaba el líquido que surgia del sexo de la pelinaranja - **Eres deliciosa, Nami** \- susurro sabiendo que no lo escuchaba ya que ella practicamente se había ido a otro mundo…

Reincorporándose, Nami observaba como Luffy se despojaba de sus pantalones liberando aquella erección lista para el siguiente movimiento - **Maldición Luffy, no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre lo mejoras, jajajaja-** le habló invitándolo a sentarse para posteriormente subirse en él, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran…

 **-Mételo-** susurro ansiosa Nami moviendo sus caderas para aumentar el deseo así que, obedeciendo, Luffy guiaba su miembro erecto hacia aquella entrada humeda deslizándose lentamente hasta completar la unión…

Empezando a moverse, Nami y Luffy iniciaban a navegar en ese suave vaivén y lento ritmo, dando a entender que ambos querían que eso durara **-Luffy, ahhhh, ya, mmmm, me dirás como, ahhhh resistes, ahhhh, ¿al alcohol? -** intentó preguntar la pelinaranja sin detener el movimiento e inclusive tratando de ganar el control…

- **Ya no soy un crio idiota como siempre dices, también he cambiado, shishishishi-** habló Luffy que astutamente antes que Nami hablara otra vez, chupaba los pezones de sus pechos **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió dejándose llevar por el inmenso placer y sin importarle la razón que ocultaba su capitán para su resistencia al alcohol…

 **-Bueno, ya no importa, ¡ahhhhh! –** exclamó Nami sintiendo como Luffy salía de ella, colocándola en cuatro para penetrarla por detrás **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió fuertemente apoyando sus manos en el sillón mientras el azabache no detenía sus acciones solamente bajando su mano para estimular el clítoris de la navegante…

 **\- ¡Acércate por favor, Luffy!** \- suplicó Nami totalmente extasiada así que, en una maniobra sin salirse, el capitán se sentaba en el sillón haciendo que en su pecho chocara la espalda de la pelinaranja para seguir los embates y ambos rostros estuvieran cerca…

 **\- ¡Te amo Luffy! -** exclamó Nami tocando el rostro del joven de goma que bañado en sudor la besaba para aumentar el ritmo - **Yo también te amo-** le contestó sintiendo que el momento cumbre se acercaba…

 **\- ¡Terminemos juntos! -** exclamó Nami por última vez aferrándose al cuello de Luffy que experimentando los espasmos en las paredes internas del sexo de su navegante entendía que el clímax llegaba **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió Nami siendo acompañada por el azabache que se corría dentro de ella…

Terminada una sesión sexual espléndida, Nami descansaba apoyada en Luffy mientras miraban a los peces nadar en el acuario **-Eso estuvo bien, shishishishi-** habló el joven de goma que al igual que Nami sentían que todo el sudor en sus cuerpos había ayudado a eliminar parte del sake…

 **-Esta vez ganas Luffy-** susurro Nami besándolo con cariño sintiéndose amada **-Te amo idiota-** finalizó quedandose dormida esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción…

En tanto Nami dormía en el sillón del acuario cubierta por una sábana, Luffy salió por un momento hacia la cubierta, pensando en preparar un baño caliente para ambos, debido al sake…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que Nami se enojará si despierta y no te ve a su lado, capitán? -** preguntó Zoro que se encontraba en la cubierta - **Tú ganaste, ¿verdad? -** finalizó viendo a Luffy fresco y libre de una borrachera…

 **-Volveré para despertarla y bañarnos, el sake se nos derramó encima, shishishishi-** habló Luffy alertando a Zoro **\- ¡¿Desperdiciaste mi sake?!-** le reprendió guardando sus instintos para golpearlo - **¿Regresarás con Robin? -** le cuestionó el azabache sin percibir el enojo de su nakama…

 **-Esta vez ganas, capitán** \- habló Zoro aceptando la pérdida de su barril de sake - **¿Le revelarás como resistes ahora el alcohol a Nami o se queda entre nosotros dos? -** le preguntóempezando a caminar de regreso al cuarto de vigía…

- **Que se quede entre nosotros Zoro, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sonriendo, de manera que, pasando a su lado, el peliverde carcajeó **–"Ya no es tan idiota como antes" –** pensó por última vez yéndose y dejando solo a su capitán que recordando que ya había preparado el baño, regresaba al acuario…

Llegando, Luffy observaba como su navegante dormia profundamente - **Nami** \- le habló moviéndola suavemente para despertarla **\- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? -** preguntó somnolienta **-Hay que quitarnos el** **sake, vamos a bañarnos-** le contestó recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de la pelinaranja…

Cargando a Nami aun desnuda y solamente cubierta por la sábana, Luffy emprendia el camino hacia el baño del barco recibiendo un beso en los labios por parte de su navegante - **Te amo** \- le susurro por última vez para resguardarse en su pecho sintiéndose protegida mientras el joven de goma sonreia al comprender que seguiría presente en su cabeza aquella promesa pactada con aquel hombre que parecía el padre de la pelinaranja…

" _ **El secreto del aguante de Luffy al alcohol ocurrió en Rusukaina cuando entrenaba para ser más fuerte: Luffy notó que cuando activaba el Gear Second su metabolismo se aceleraba y por ende perdía nutrientes, así que luego de controlarlo, pudo focalizar su tecnica para que solo una parte de su cuerpo trabajara rápido, así que cada vez que tomaba sake, la activaba para acelerar el proceso del alcohol, evitando así una borrachera tremenda…**_

 _ **Sin embargo, este secreto solo lo conoce Luffy y Zoro…**_

 _ **Y tal vez Robin…"**_

 **END**

* * *

 **Por eso nunca hay que subestimar a nuestro capitán Monkey D. Luffy, jajajaja...**

 **Mientras escribo mis ideas, seguire batallando con mi trabajo, pero cuando este la idea concretada, empezare a escribir, ya que todo indica que agregare una nueva herramienta de trabajo para que siga explotando mis ideas, sin tener que esperar a que pueda usar una PC...**

 **Reviews bienvenidos y muchos saludos de su servidor FalknerZero...**


End file.
